


no world outside

by themaimevent



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alive Camille O'Connell, Cami O'Connell (mentioned), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Josh POV, Somewhere between S1 and S2, josh and davina get to be kids, marcel is a good big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaimevent/pseuds/themaimevent
Summary: Josh and Davina have sleepovers, because they deserve to. Marcel supplies food and chick-flicks.
Relationships: Davina Claire & Josh Rosza, Davina Claire & Marcel Gerard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	no world outside

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a great headcanon I saw on Tumblr. Unfortunately, I'm too inept at technology to link it.  
> The song they listen to is Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson, which is also where I got the title.

Josh knows it’s not really normal. He’s sitting cross-legged on the floor of Davina’s bedroom, scrolling through a dating app while Davina sits across from him, inspecting her drying nails. Which kinda sounds normal, until you remember that Davina’s “room” is actually the attic of an abandoned church. (Davina hasn’t done a lot to help the ambience. Everything is dusty as hell. He wouldn’t be able to see if it weren’t for the early evening sunlight, a hundred candles and like, two old lamps Davina keeps around. Josh thinks she likes it that way. After all, she’s had plenty of time to clean and redecorate.)

At least it’s gotten better. When they’d started doing this, Josh still had to wait for sundown to go outside, and Davina couldn’t leave the attic without being blood-sacrificed. They had evolved since then; Davina died and came back to life, Josh earned a daylight ring, and Marcel had started supplying them with take-out and chick flicks he borrows from Cami. Today, he’d even convinced Davina to let him play Spotify from his laptop instead of listening to Puccini’s Greatest Hits on vinyl. 

It’d been playing a steady stream of electronica for a few hours now, so much so that Davina physically perks up at the sound of an acoustic guitar.

“I didn’t know you listened to music with actual instruments in it,” Davina remarks, but doesn’t actually look up from the (now dry) pink polish. (As  _ if  _ she could do any better. The girl may be able to summon the almighty Thor or whatever, but she has no patience.)

“I don’t, normally,” he tells her. “But you can’t really slow dance to club stuff.”

Davina flushes slightly. “I’ve never really danced with anyone.”

It doesn’t surprise him. Davina was pretty sheltered before she was literally in hiding, and she’d been dead during this year’s high school dance season. He can tell it makes her a little sad, the way all the stuff she’d missed does. He puts his phone down and looks at her.

“Well, do you want to?” 

Davina’s eyebrows shoot up. “I’m not really your type,” she jokes.  Josh laughs lightly and pushes himself up to his feet.

“Miss Claire, may I have this dance?” he asks, faux-serious and squinting in his best Elijah Mikaelson impersonation.

Davina laughs, but still eyes him skeptically. Josh extends his hand out to her. 

“Come on. If you can bust a move to Vivaldi I promise you can get down to this.”

Davina huffs and rolls her eyes (like he hasn’t already won), but puts her hand in his and lets him pull her to her feet.

For a minute, all they do is stand there. Josh hadn’t really thought through the mechanics of this (nor had he remembered that he sucks at dancing). He starts a shuffle that he hopes is generally in time with the rhythm. Davina gracefully mimics it. She reaches to rest her hands on his shoulders, but she’s 5’3 and can’t quite make it without shoes on. She gives up and grabs his hands instead. 

They eventually find a rhythm. Josh sings along to the lyrics, half-remembered and out of key. Davina inserts her own twirls. The floorboards in the old attic groan almost melodically when they dance over certain spots. Fading daylight streams in through the windows, tinting Davina’s eyes golden as she smiles up at Josh. It’s a real smile, the one that lights up her face and makes her look like a kid. Josh can feel his own smile widen at the thought.

They’re almost at the end of the song when it comes tumbling down. Literally. Josh trips over the edge of the rug, pulling Davina with him in a tangle of limbs as his back connects with the floor. The fall knocks the wind out of him (though that’s probably because Davina elbows him in the chest on her way down). There’s a beat of silence before they both start laughing, cackling so hard their sides hurt and tears come out of their eyes.

“Thanks,” Josh gasps, after the last of Davina’s giggles finally peter out. “It’s been a while since I did anything as normal as trip my dance partner.” He rolls over and climbs to his feet, extending a hand to help her up.

“You think I’m normal?” Davina smirks, an echo of the question she’d asked when they’d first met. 

“Eh,” he shrugs, “normal’s kind of relative.” She puts her hand in his and allows Josh to pull her to her feet. “Now c’mon, let’s do face masks.”

The face masks are homemade and smell like rotten bananas, but Josh doesn’t complain. Marcel shows up after another half-hour or so, with pizza and  _ The Notebook _ . Davina claims she thought it was stupid and melodramatic, but Josh catches both her and Marcel wiping their eyes during the credits. Davina falls asleep sometime after Marcel leaves, while Josh is telling her about the cute guy he’s been messaging on a dating app. 

She’s a legally dead teenage witch who hangs out in an attic. He’s a disaster gay turned vampire who never knows what the hell is going on. Nothing they do is really ever going to be normal. But maybe, Josh thinks as he looks at the witch zonked out on his shoulder, maybe it’s something better.

  
  



End file.
